


All Dressed Up

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Mamoru and Nagi share a private evening.





	All Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [](https://puddingcat.livejournal.com/profile)[puddingcat](https://puddingcat.livejournal.com/) for her beta!

Mamoru breathed in as Nagi tightened the corset, giving him an hourglass figure where none had existed before. The rest of the underwear went on, and – if he squinted – it wasn't a young man looking back from the mirror.

"Good job you remembered the stockings _before_ the corset this time," Nagi said.

"That's what you're for, to remind me of the details," Mamoru grinned, and stepped into the heeled sandals. The straps slid by themselves comfortably to the back of his heels and he kissed Nagi's nose in thanks. Make-up next, he thought. It wouldn't do to drop anything on the dress. He smoothed on the foundation and dusted powder across it before brushing on the blusher and lining his eyelids with black. A coat of bright red lipstick, and then the dress, white and full skirted. He was vaguely aware of Nagi finishing his own preparations on the other side of the room. Mamoru combed his hair back, pinning it securely, lifted the golden wig from its stand and put it on, fiddling with it till it was just right. A few more pins and –

He turned to face Nagi. "I'm done," he said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Nagi said. He wore a pair of wide-legged 1930s style trousers, high-waisted and fastened at the side, and a simple, clean cut shirt, a scarf tied round his neck, covering his Adam's apple. He looked like he was wearing a lot less make up than Mamoru, but only, as Mamoru knew, because he'd spent so much time making it look as natural as possible. With his hair brushed to a high shine and swept behind his ears he looked like a boyish girl. A boy pretending to be a girl pretending to be a boy, Mamoru thought, and squeezed his hand.

They walked hand in hand to the garden, high walled and private, and Nagi opened the champagne he had left ready in the large cool box. Mamoru sipped it and smiled at the feel of the bubbles as he put a CD in the player on the table. He turned back to Nagi and gasped as a sudden wind blew his skirt up, making him grab at it as carefully as he could without spilling the glass.

"Sorry, Marilyn," Nagi said, unable to hide the smile. He put his own glass down and held out his arms for Mamoru to dance into.

They swayed together to the music, unseen and happy in the warm night air.


End file.
